ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 222 (31st March 1987)
Plot Dr Legg is disgusted at the council's plan to install toilets on the Square and asks Simon if Den has complained. Simon asks Den if he has complained and he confirms he has. Pauline gives Dot the keys to Colin's flat so that she can clean for her as she is going to see Arthur in hospital. James looks forward to his children, Luke and Sophie, visiting the Square. Dot and Tom work together to complete a crossword puzzle to win a prize. Sue meets James's children and invites them to play with Emine, Murat and Rayif. Kathy takes Angie into the café to keep her away from Den; Den and Angie both receive their decree nisi, meaning they will be divorced in 42 days time. Irene returns to Albert Square to see Lofty. He is thrilled to see her. Dot is late to clean Colin's flat and rushes to the launderette where she finds Barry. Dot finds out that Colin and Barry are a gay couple and is horrified. After realising she has drunk from his coffee cup she rushes over to Dr Legg to be tested for AIDS, but is reassured by Dr Legg that she cannot catch it from using his coffee cup. Colin gets paranoid when Barry tells him Dot knows they are gay, as he fears hostility when the local residents find out. Sharon visits Den and tells him she is going to an Alateen meeting for support. Den tells Sharon that he does not like her spending time with Simon as he is too much like him. Sue finds a lump in her breast and confides in Angie, who tells her she must get it checked out. Irene tells Lofty that she does not have long left to live. Lofty struggles to come to terms with the news and tells Irene that he wanted Vicki to know her; she says she will be watching over her all the time and they hug in the Square gardens. Cast Regular cast *Lofty - Tom Watt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Sophie - Natasha Knight *Luke - Henry Power *Tom - Donald Tandy *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih Guest cast *Irene Holloway - Katherine Parr (Credited as "Auntie Irene") *Rayif - Billy Hassan *Emine - Pelin Ahmet *Murat - Ediz Izzet (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *First appearance of Luke and Sophie Willmott-Brown with Henry Power and Natasha Knight in the roles. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It's the truth. You've got to face it. I'm not going to live much longer'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes